Summer Of Anubis
by aubisshousexx
Summary: Just when you thought it was time to relax, the mystery returns! Summer vacation has never been this thrilling! Lets just say revenge is upon Sibuna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, little note before reading this:**

**The Start Setting is the Graduation Party at Anubis House.**

**Includes: Season 2 and 3 Students and some adults from both seasons. Sadly Amber is not in this, I realised I had forgotten her. I tried fit her in but it didn't really sound good:( Hope you enjoy though!**

**Eddie's POV**

"Hey Eddie" KT said as she walked towards me.

"Hey KT"

"Soo..." KT said in an anxious voice.

"Anything wrong?"

"Well im gonna miss this place, I have to go back to america in a few days." KT said with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah me too"

"I need to tell you something" KT said with a sad expression on her face.

"EDISON" my dad yelled from across the room.

"hang on ill be right back" i say to KT as I walk towards my dad.

I stood in front of my dad waiting for him to speak. I rolled my eyes hoping he would realise that im annoyed that he yelled me while I was talking KT and wanted him to hurry up and speak.

"Oh well then, I have exciting news for you" he said with a wide smile on his face.

"what is it" I replied with a small smile

"Because you are going back to america, Im letting you and your friends hang out for a bit more before you leave" he said smiling

"I got you and your friends rooms at Liverpool's best resort! The Golden Resort" he continued

"Oh My Gosh! Dad thank you" I said with a smile that soon turned into concern

"How many friends" I asked

"four" he replied

I walked back to where me and KT were standing but she was gone. I looked around the room looking for her waiting to tell the exciting news. All I see is Fabian and the rest of the Sibuna gang talking.

"Have you guys seen KT" I asked

"No, why?" Fabian said looking a bit worried

"Well I was gonna tell her some news but it involves all of you too" I said in Excitement. "My dad said I can stay here in England for a little more to hang out with you guys and he got us rooms at the Golden Resort!" I continued as they held an odd stare at me.

"Thats awesome" Fabian said while laughing.

Then they all started talking about what its gonna be like. Except Patricia.

"You okay Yacker?"

"Yeah, im just gonna miss you after you leave" she said as she put her arms around my neck

"Are you excited though?" I asked her

"Yeah of course!" Patrica said in happiness.

"wait so how long will be there for?" Alfie asked.

"Hmm.. good point ill go ask my dad." I said. Then I walked towards the kitchen where my dad was getting food.

"Trudy this is some fine snacks!" he said to trudy

"Why Thank you." Trudy said back with a smile.

"Hey dad" I said to him. Then we spent about five minutes talking about how long we would be there for and when we are leaving. I went back to my friends to tell them.

"We will be there for 3 weeks, and we leave on Monday, so two days!" I say to the gang. I forgot one thing though, KT.

"have you guys still not seen KT, I need to tell her!" I ask them all. They all just shook their heads. I went around the house trying to look for her, I even knocked on the girls bathroom door but there was no repsonse.

"KT!" I yelled while standing in front of the stairs. Then my eyes looked straight to the cellar door, that was unlocked. I looked around me. The coast was clear so I opened the door and went in.

"I have one last thing to do before I leave" KT said to herself as she didn't know I was there.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I said to myself, but I said it too loud.

"EDDIE!" KT said to me in shock.

"What..." KT started saying but I interrupted her

"What are you doing down here" I said in a rather angry voice.

" I was just, uhh.. I need to tell you something" she said to me

"what?" I said still being annoyed that she didn't tell me why she was down there

"Well I've all.." she said but she stopped as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"hide." I whispered to her.

It was Victor.

"Oh no I accidentally left the door open" I whispered to her.

We just sat still hoping Victor didn't see us or hear up breathing.

"hmm, those rotten kids" he said as he looked across the room. Then he left. That, was close.

"Well anyway, I forgot to tell you that my dad got us rooms the Golden Resort!" I said to her forgetting that I was annoyed with her.

"and by us you mean?" KT said.

"You, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian!" I said to her in excitement.

"Hey we would get out of here." KT said to us. We managed to get out without being caught.

"Hey Eddie, you forgot something.." KT said with a small frown on her face.

"What?"

"America..."

"Oh no, your going back in like a couple of days" I said sadly. There was a couple seconds of silence, then my dad walked past.

"Hey dad, KT wont be able to come she's going back to america in a couple of days" I said to my dad

"Already thought ahead of you, I got into contact with KT's parents two days ago and they said she could come, so I booked you two on the same flight back to america after the resort."

"Thats great!" KT said

"yeah" I replied then my dad walked off.

**So Yeah These two chapters have been kinda boring but there an intro to the story basically, chapter 3 will start at the resort and be way more interesting, its where the mystery will start coming in. Please Review because im still busy editing chapter 3 so if you have any improvements i could make based on these two chapters that please feel free to do so! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**HEY EVERYBODY, SO THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO SURPRISES SO I SPLIT IT UP INTO 2 PARTS, HOPE YOU ENJOY! Start Setting is In The car on the way to the resort!**

"Hey dad thanks again for taking us"

"oh no problem edison" my dad said to me

"its eddie.."

"where is this place anyways" KT said

"were almost here actually" dad said to KT

The views were beautiful on the way. From farmlands to waterfalls, it was simply amazing! I could tell this place had to be fancy if it was that far away from the city. It took about an hour drive. The car drive was pretty silent because usually we talked about anubis stuff, but we were done with that now because its summer time which hopefully means no evil and also it would have been so awkward with my dad in the car! But I am quite curious over why he was evil, why did he want to rule the world or whatever he wanted to do. I wanted to ask him when the time was right.

"We are here kids" my dad said.

We all looked out the windows.

"wow" Patricia said and if Patricia is excited then you should know that it must have been an amazing sight.

There was a big water fountain in the middle of the car park with a golden statue inside of it. Beautiful buildings and lots of swimming pools. I could see some people riding horses not too far away from the resort.

We got out of the car.

"this is amazing" KT said

"I wonder if thats real gold" Alfie said.

"well we should go check into our rooms" dad said.

"wait a second, your staying here with us?" I asked hoping that he would say no.

"Why of course, why not" he said. Well there goes my dreams of a peaceful summer.

"nice one edison" alfie said into my ear as he walked past me. We were all following my dad into the office.

Then we saw someone we knew. We were so happy to see her.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

"NINA!" Fabian says as he hugs her.

"Oh my gosh, hey nina" I said shocked

"nina, hows it going" Patricia said to her.

"Pretty good, whats happened while I was gone" nina said to all of us except KT, she was kinda behind me waiting for us to get to our rooms.

"a lot but we'll explain later, more importantly why are you here?" Fabian said to her.

"well, mr sweet set this up, you guys coming here and me seeing you all!" she said. She continued talking to the rest of the group about her nan.

"who's she?" KT said to me away from the rest of the group.

"oh Nina, this is KT she started when you left" I said to nina

"hey im nina" she said to KT

"Hey, nice to meet you, your american?" she said to KT

"yeah" nina said.

Then when my dad was done checking us in we went to our rooms. They were very nice rooms to be honest. Nicely made beds, fancy furniture and lovely bathrooms. But me and Fabian shared a room, and Patricia shared a Room with KT. Nina walked with her bags into Patricia and KT's room.

**KT's POV:**

"shouldn't you go unpack your bags into your room?" i said to Nina

"this is my room, thats why there's three beds." Nina said in a sarcastic voice. She wasn't sarcastic though, she really did unpack her bags into our room. I dont know how I felt about her being in our room because i didn't really know her. When we were done we met up with the boys. We looked around the whole resort. There was so much cool stuff.

**Eddies POV:**

"hey Patricia, whats the time?"

"uhhh, 12:30" she replied to me.

"okay so you guys wanna go swimming to cool down from this heat?" i said to them all. It really was hot!

"sure" they all said. Then we went to get into our swimming clothes. After 5 minutes we were done. Our rooms were all next to each other. Patricia came out of the girls rooms first.

"Hey" I said to her as I hugged her. Im so glad we were back together.

"you wanna go off to the pool" she said.

"oh no!" i said to her.

"what" she said as I looked behind her in shock. There he was standing, with an angry expression on his face.

"Rufus, hes alive!"


End file.
